This invention relates to dental attachment or anchoring structures for attaching dental appliances such as overdentures, partial dentures, and the like to an endosseous dental implant, or to the abutment portion of a one-piece, endosseous dental implant.
In use, a wearer may experience difficulty in properly locating the female socket of an abutment portion or abutment, so that the mating, retentive end or head of the male part may hit the edge of the female part when the wearer inserts the denture. Repeated impacts of this type may damage the retentive head of the male part, reducing or losing the retention force required for proper operation of the attachment.